<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake by Lady_Zephyrine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112496">Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine'>Lady_Zephyrine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Cake, Gen, The boys are mentioned here and there, but neither of them are a part of the story for once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The group had a lot of time in their hands after they left Gondolia, So why not spend some of that time baking a cake?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group had just gotten out of Gondolia, and they had barely escaped Jasper's grasp. Everyone was tired, so they figured that it was better to take a break here while they still could.</p><p>Although the day barely started, the boys decided to look for a place to sleep in. Erik had a massive bruise on his chest while Eleven was covered in bruises from head to toe, some even coming from the Gondolians themselves thinking that he was the Darkspawn. Although Serena tried to heal the boys as best as she could, they were still too tired and sore to do anything at the moment.</p><p>Sylv guided the group below deck. There were four rooms, two of which were occupied by himself and Dave. The girls claimed the room that was closer to the kitchen, leaving the boys to claim the one closer to the outside. So now, the girls were trying to settle into their own room. Veronica was sitting at a desk, she kicked her legs as she watched her sister dig through her bag. Serena had a worried expression on her face, but she calmed down as she pulled out her harp.</p><p>The girls jumped as they heard a knock on the door, after which Veronica called out "It's open!"</p><p>"All right," Sylv said as he quietly opened the door, he probably expected the twins to be asleep, themselves. "So how is it? Are you girls comfy?"</p><p>"I dunno," Veronica said with a shrug, "I haven't checked out the bed, yet."</p><p>"It's a lovely room, though," Serena stated. "I'd say it's even fancier than some of the hotel rooms we've been staying in."</p><p>"Well I'm glad you like it," Sylv said proudly. "I'm sorry I couldn't give everyone their own room, though."</p><p>Veronica shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it. So how are the boys?"</p><p>"They're...a lot more tired than I thought they'd be," Sylv stated. "Those poor dears passed out just as soon as they got on the bed."</p><p>"Well at least they can finally rest now," Serena said with a sigh of relief. "I honestly wasn't sure if we were able to make it out of there."</p><p>Veronica sighed as her head rested in her hands. "That's all fine and good, but what are WE gonna do? We can't just sit around and do nothing!"</p><p>Serena tried to think, she'd been so focused on keeping the group safe that it didn't occur to her that they had free time on this ship. Suddenly, she had an idea. "How about we bake a cake?"</p><p>"You're still mad about the seagull, aren't you?" Veronica teased.</p><p>"Only because it stole my cake before I could eat it," Serena said bitterly.</p><p>"You know, girls...I think I might have a few cake recipes lying around in the kitchen," Sylv said with a thoughtful look on his face. Serena's eyes lit up as soon as she heard the word 'recipe'. "Do you know how to bake, Sylvando?"</p><p>"Well...I've baked a few things here and there, but they weren't anything fancy," Sylv said modestly. "How about we move this to the kitchen, hm?"</p><p>The girls nodded as they followed Sylv into the kitchen. Inside, there was an oven, a sink, a bookshelf, and a counter standing next to a hallway. The girls had to assume that it lead to hold. Standing in the middle of the kitchen was a wooden table with an empty basket on top. There was plenty of room to move around in if one wanted to cook...Which was great, since they'd been surviving off of stew until they had reached Gondolia.</p><p>"So..." Veronica placed her hands onto her hips, "Where do we start?"</p><p>"How about we start off with something easy?" Sylv suggested as he walked over to the bookshelf, he grabbed a cook book and placed it onto the table so the twins could see it. The group started digging through different recipes, they dug between chocolate cookies and key slime pie until they stumbled upon a recipe for carrot cake.</p><p>The group heard what sounded like a thud upstairs, Serena had a curious look on her face. "The boys can't be up already, can they?"</p><p>"It's probably just a monster or two," Sylv said as if the monster was a common pest. He pulled out a sword and started heading upstairs. "I'll be back, darlings!"</p><p>"Sylvando, wait!" Serena yelled before her sister tugged her arm. "Just let him go, he can handle it himself."</p><p>"Right..." She knew that Sylv could take care of himself. In fact, he'd been a big help since he'd join the group. But even then, Serena couldn't help but worry about him.</p><p>"How about we get the cake started?" Veronica asked as she headed towards the oven. "I'll get things set up while you get the ingredients,"</p><p>Serena nodded as she headed into the hold to look for ingredients. She held the cook book in her hands, there were crates and bags neatly lined up against the walls. Once she found all the ingredients, she headed back to the kitchen. She could see that Veronica had started a fire in the oven, which was probably done with magic.</p><p>"Did you get everything?" Veronica asked, Serena nodded as she placed the ingredients on the table. Just then, Sylv came back down with a tired expression.</p><p>"What was it?" Veronica asked.</p><p>"Oh, it was just a couple of Squid Kids running around," Sylv replied. "They weren't hurting anyone, so I threw them back in the sea."</p><p>"Well now that you're back, would you like to help us bake the cake?"</p><p>"Of course," Sylv said while putting his sword back into the sheath. "Anything for you, darlings!"</p><p>With that said, the group finally got to make the cake. By the time it was done, it was covered with white frosting. Bits of carrot and nuts circled the top, Serena thought it was a nice touch.</p><p>"So what do you think?" Veronica asked proudly, "Not bad for a first try, huh?"</p><p>"Honey, it looks AMAZING!" Sylv said as he brought his hands to his face. "I'll have to save Dave a piece for later."</p><p>Serena cut the cake into pieces and put them on different plates so the others could dig in. It was a little dry, but other than that it tasted all right. It was going to be a little while until the group reached their next destination, too. So they had plenty of time to practice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to imagine that Sylv and the twins spent most of the day baking. So when Eleven and Erik wake up, they just find cake everywhere in the kitchen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>